


the cowboy and the man in suspenders

by bestliars



Series: who/hockey [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Torchwood
Genre: Chaps, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because my otp is jack harkess/everyone ever, and Carey Price is certainly someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cowboy and the man in suspenders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/gifts).



> Written for Stellarer as incentive to graduate.

Carey didn't go out with the intention of getting laid. He was just sick of trying to fix up his house. He just needed a break and a beer. He was been sitting in a corner projecting leave me alone with his whole body when the man in suspenders pulled up the chair beside him and said, "So, Cowboy, you come here often?"

Now, Carey knows when he's being flirted at, and the purpose of the going out was to break his boredom, and the man in suspenders is pretty good looking, and it's been awhile, so yeah, he's interested. He pitches his voice low and says, "No, I'm sort of new in town," which is only kind of a lie, asking, "Think you could show me around?"

The man in suspenders smiles wide. He has incredibly bright teeth. He says, "I'm afraid I'm just passing through, but maybe I could buy you a drink?"

Carey agrees. He gets properly introduced to Captain Jack Harkness, and introduces himself in turn. Carey doesn't ask what kind of captain, and Jack doesn't ask for his last name.

They don't talk about anything personal, no jobs, no family. They both realize they haven't seen a movie in theater in ages. They commiserate over how much jet lag sucks. Everything is light and flirty, building towards more.

Jack seems to have latched onto the idea that Carey's some kind of cowboy, which is a fun presumption to play along with, acting as another version of himself. Carey isn't outright lying, but he does correct any of Jack’s assumptions, choosing instead to flirt back when Jack teasingly asks him, "So, does this mean you wear chaps?"

Carey smiles coyly and says, "Don't you wish."

Jack leers and leans closer, "I really do."

"I do rodeo too," Carey says. "Do you know what that means? It means I have a lot of experience tying wild animals up."

This makes Jack laugh, loud and breathless. "Aren't you just a gem, cowboy Carey. I never knew Canadians could be exciting."

"I'm the exception to the rule."

"Aren't you just." Jack leans in close. "So, I've got a room nearby. Want to come up and see my etchings?"

"Yeah," he says. Yeah, he'd like that a lot. Going out was a great idea.


End file.
